


Ripped

by superduperluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Evil Lena is really not so evil, F/F, Lena is so extra, SuperCorp, this is my first fic so be gentle please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superduperluthor/pseuds/superduperluthor
Summary: Lena gets Kara a gift with an ulterior motive.





	Ripped

Lena loved spoiling her girlfriend with gifts. She wasn’t trying to buy her love, she knew Kara wasn’t that superficial, but she just enjoyed the pure happiness on the blonde’s face when presented with a gift.

Lena decided to tap into her Luthor side and give a gift with an ulterior motive. Kara would be totally blindsided.

\-------------------------------

Kara stepped off the elevator at L-Corp with takeout bags of hers and Lena’s lunch. As she passed by Jess’ desk, she placed the secretary’s favorite coffee and pastry with a smile before walking into Lena’s office.

The CEO was hunched over some paperwork mumbling about some pigheaded investors when her girlfriend greeted her. She immediately placed her papers in a neat pile before moving towards the couch where Kara began unpacking their lunch.

“Hey babe, how’s your day been so far?” Lena pressed a quick kiss to her lips before sitting down.

“Not too bad. Snapper’s gone to a conference, so it’s been pleasantly quiet.” The blonde bit into a potsticker as she smiled.

They continued on with light conversation while eating. As Kara was throwing away their trash, Lena went and pulled a package from a drawer.

“I got you a present.” Lena held the box out for Kara to take.

The blonde let out an excited squeal before taking the box and kissing Lena firmly on the lips. “Lee, you didn’t have to do this.”

“I know, but I love spoiling you.” The youngest Luthor was smirking internally as her evil plan was set into motion.

Kara made quick work of the wrapping paper before pulling out a royal blue button-down shirt. She held it to her chest, “Miss Luthor, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you have a thing for the Supergirl shade of blue.” She winked as Lena raised her eyebrow.

“What can I say, blue is your color darling.” Lena pulled the shirt from Kara’s hands and laid it to the side as she sat in her lap to kiss her properly. Before things got too heated, Kara’s phone began to ring.

“Alex? Yeah, okay, I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” She groaned as Lena slid off her lap, knowing that their lunch was over. She quickly changed into her supersuit, then grabbed her new shirt before turning to Lena, “Don’t work too hard, we have dinner reservations tonight. I love you.” She kissed her softly before flying out the window.

Lena smiled and whispered to herself, “Tonight is going to be fun.”

\-------------------------------

Once Kara returned to her apartment, she showered and began getting ready for her dinner with Lena. As she began putting on her shirt, she sensed something was wrong. She pulled the shirt off and looked at the size and frowned. “She knows what size I wear. Why would she buy the wrong size?” 

She didn’t have the heart to tell her girlfriend this, so she slowly put the shirt on and buttoned it up very carefully. The slightest movement in the wrong direction would surely rip it.

Her phone went off signaling that Lena had arrived downstairs, so she gingerly made her way down.

Once she entered the car, she gently leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. “You look amazing Lee.”

“Speak for yourself Miss Danvers, that shirt looks perfect on you.” She ran her thumb along the blonde’s jaw before pressing a final kiss to her lips. Kara winced internally knowing that she had to be very careful not to ruin the shirt since Lena loved it so much.

\-------------------------------

Dinner was going wonderfully as Kara continued to move with extreme caution. All of that flew out the window once the desserts were delivered to their table. The blonde realized her mistake as a resounding rip was heard. She looked at her shirt in horror, then turned her gaze towards her girlfriend who was smirking.

“Lena, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to rip it. I didn’t want to tell you it was too small. Please don’t be mad. I’ll pay you back. I’m sorry I ruined this.” Kara was cut off with a soft kiss.

The dark haired woman pulled back from the kiss just slightly to lean towards Kara’s ear and whispered full of lust, “Well worth the money.”

The blonde pulled back to look at her girlfriend when it dawned on her, “You bought the wrong size on purpose?”

Lena just smirked, “Can you blame me darling? You know I love when you flex your arms. Seeing them rip through a shirt was just,” she trailed off as she let out a soft moan. She pulled out her purse to leave money on the table to cover their bill before pulling the blonde out of her seat.

“Take me home Supergirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. Hopefully you didn't hate it. Find me on tumblr: superduperluthor


End file.
